


The Art of Not Getting Caught Sleeping With Saxophone Player

by orphan_account



Series: Real!Verse Ft. OCs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Aka they're all based off of people I know, And a wife, And kole and JJ are gay, Band, Battle of the Bands, Because Gracie is hot in my head, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, But I promise they're great, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jazz Music, Kole and JJ and Gracie are some of my faves, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Teacher-Student Relationship, Will does have a daughter, You've never even heard of most of these extra ocs until now, bad dancing, lots of lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to This Isn't Quite Why I Got a Teaching Degree But I'm Okay With It. Meghan and Will get caught and Meghan finally comes of age.





	

It's an ordinary day, really, when they get caught for the first time.

 

It was bound to happen, but neither of them were really expecting it to be who it was to first find out about their impromptu relationship.

 

“Just a little bit more… oomph in the trombone part.” William says with a grin. He watches Meghan's beautiful eyes, like chocolate, roll upwards as she smirks.

 

“You're a fucking idiot.” She grumbles half-heartedly, although she does add something to her paper.

 

“Watch your language, young lady!” The teacher waggles his finger in his student's face, his voice stern. She knows he's joking, but plays along.

 

“What are you going to do, give me a lunch detention?” 

 

“Maybe I should. You have been pretty bad recently. I bet that after a few turns over my knee you'd do anything to get out.” He says, getting in her personal space. She exhales sharply, pupils blown wide.

 

“Anything?”

 

“You'd do anything I asked anyway.”

 

“Hey, Mr. Fowles, I need you to unlock the storage closet for me, I left my drumsticks in there-” Kamden, one of Meghan's closest friends, says after stepping into the room, quickly shutting up after laying eyes on the pair.

 

“Oh, hi, Kam! Mr. Fowles was just helping me with my entry for district.” Meghan says, turning toward him with a smile. 

 

“You two were pretty close…” he says, eyes wide as saucers. Meghan laughs nervously.

 

“Can I talk to you outside?” She guides him out into the hallway.

 

-

 

“You're sleeping with our teacher?!” Kamden hisses, eyes narrowed.

 

“You're fucking Mademoiselle Prouvaire!” She whispers, although her tone makes it seem like she's yelling.

 

“I- how did you find out about that?!”

 

“I read your texts, genius.”

 

“I-”

 

Meghan looks at him expectantly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

 

“Fine, go back in there and fuck Mr. Fowles. As long as you don't tell anyone about me and Jeanne.”

 

“Trust me, I won't.” She turns on her heel 

and skips back to the band director's office, smiling widely.

 

“Is he-” the teacher begins, chewing his lip.

 

“He's not going to tell anyone, trust me.” Meghan closes the door behind her and locks it. She plops down on William's lap, grinning.

 

“I heard what Skyler said to you this morning.” He looks up at her and frowns.

 

“Which part, about me being a slut or me being ugly?” She lets out an empty kind of  chuckle, resting her hands on his shoulders. She turns her head, almost like she's physically deflecting the conversation.

 

“Baby, it's not true. While you can be quite the little slut, you're not ugly in the slightest. You're very, very beautiful, and I'm very, very lucky.” he grasps at her chin and holds her head firm as they speak.

 

“I-” she begins to protest, pulling her head away and crossing her arms.

 

“You do not get to argue with me about this, whore.” he grabs at her waist, immediately drawing her attention back to him.

 

“Of course not, sir.”

 

“Say it. Say that you're beautiful.” His voice changes, goes from sweet to rough and dominating in a half a second.

 

“Will, I'm not gonna-”

 

His hand falls and pinches her side. Hard. So hard that tears spring to her eyes.

 

“'m beautiful.” She whispers, breath hitching in her throat. She can't say it louder, no, then she might start to believe it.

 

For Will, it's a start. It's not much, but it's a start.

 

“I feel like I should punish you for insulting me.” He mumbles in her ear, one hand drifting to her thigh.

 

“I didn't-”

 

“You called yourself ugly. I think that that was a direct insult to my tastes. Honestly, I'm disappointed.” 

 

“I wish that it was forty years ago so you could, like, paddle me in front of the entire class.” she says, burying her face in his chest.

 

“I can do you one less, though.” He smiles at her, almost evilly.

 

Meghan’s throat goes dry. 

 

-

 

“You look happy.” Meghan's mother remarks, turning down the volume of The Rolling Stones. 

 

“It was just a good day.” The teenager shrugs, throwing her bag through the open window in the backseat and taking her place in the front.

 

“Really? What happened?”

 

“Mr. Fowles thinks I have a good chance of winning district and going on to state. Just excited.” She mumbles absent-mindedly, pulling out her cell phone.

 

“Well, I'm glad. You know, you seem so much happier lately.” The older woman remarks, glancing over at her daughter before pulling out of the parking lot. However, she can't help but steal a peek at Meghan every now and again.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend you're not telling me about?” She says at last, eyes fixated on the road. She can't bear to look at her, especially with her child's maniacal laughter.

 

“No! Of course I don't! Mom, I'm gay.” The lie has been so well rehearsed for a moment like this, that it almost feels true. She's known for a while that she's bisexual, it's not like it's a complete untruth.

 

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” She barely seems fazed by her daughter's words, let alone bothered by them.

 

“Maybe I will, um, I like Gracie?” her friend is really pretty, and Meghan's fairly certain that she swings both ways, too.

 

“Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever want to take her on a date or something just let me know.” The older woman continues to blabber on aimlessly about something or another, moving on from the subject entirely.

 

-

  
  


“I can't believe you! God, get something to clean this up!” Will looks down at himself in false disbelief. Meghan's cheeks tinge red, but it's not even close to over. She dabs at his coffee-splattered sweater, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Off of the floor, too. I don't see why a janitor should have to clean up  _ your _ mess.” He looks almost devious when she gets down on her knees to clean up the spilled drink. 

 

Nobody’s really paying attention to what’s happening at the front of the class, not really, but the fact that they could be makes the teen get hot all of a sudden. She chews on her bottom lip as she rises back to her full height, still dwarfed by her teacher.

 

“It won't happen again, sir.” 

 

“Good. Take a seat, Miss Stanley.”

  
“Of course, sir.”


End file.
